Hetalia General
by AquamarineEyes35
Summary: Welcome to the local hospital, Hetalia General. Our friendly secretaries will be happy to assist you with anything you need today. But watch out, that's the third code blue this morning, Arthur is a steaming hot nurse, and there is never ever a dull day at Hetalia General.


There's something to be said for the aroma of a hospital. To some, the stench of rotted burnt flesh permeates the air, followed swiftly by the sound of screams of agony. To others, the smell of antiseptic and the cries of newborn infants are their daily business. Or maybe it was the wafting scent that followed some of the doctors around, an unhealthy mix of grease and coffee, or the delicate perfume of flowers. And if you were bored trying to distinguish the scents floating in the air, sights and sounds were enough to amuse even the toughest client. A group of blonde doctors with extremely messy hair, followed by an angry looking nurse possessing terrifying eyebrows, EMTs rushing around screaming at the doctors about what they needed, or the anxiety rolling off the nursing students and residents reporting for their first day of duty. No matter what kind of day appeared to be on the horizon, there was never a dull day at Hetalia General.

* * *

><p>"And there we are!" Den exclaimed with a wide smile, holding up the newborn infant for the room to see, "1:13 P.M Mrs. Wynkoop."<p>

The baby began to fuss and scream as the nurse took it from Den's hands and laid it on the scale, quickly preforming several assessments, dictating to the nursing student, "Apgar score of 9, bluish tinge on extremities times four. Baby boy Wynkoop is 6 pounds, 3 ounces. 19 inches long. And good lord can this child cry!"

Den stood up and smiled at the mother, "Lukas is great at getting this things done quickly, but he has a habit of overwhelming the students."

The mother smiled and flopped her head back on her pillow, black hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, "I'm just glad it's over."

Lukas continued as he swaddled the newborn carefully, "Vitals stable, 37.9, 114, 14, 59 over 33, 97%."

"Slow down Lukas," Den finally ordered, holding his hands out for the baby, "and give me that baby."

Lukas glared at Den as he carefully handed the baby over, "mother will need to confirm K shot."

Den smiled at the baby, enjoying how its little eyes opened briefly then squinted themselves shut against the harsh light of the room. With a grin he proudly proclaimed, "Mrs. Wynkoop, your son."

Mrs. Wynkoop took her son gladly, gently brushing her fingers over his tiny nose and carefully kissing his forehead.

"Now Mrs. Wynkoop, there are several medical questions we're going to have to ask you, but right now I have an even more important question to ask," Den started, leaning his hip against the scale used to weigh the babies, "would you like us to play the baby music over the PA?"

"Baby music?" Mrs. Wynkoop asked, tearing her eyes away from her son, who has finally quieted down and was already falling asleep, "what do you mean?"

The nursing student, Emil, spoke up in a happy voice, "at this hospital, we play music over the main PA system, and it lets everyone know that a baby was born."

Den smirked, "What he said."

Mrs. Wynkoop smiled and bounced her son in her arms, "Oh, why not. It couldn't hurt anything. Besides, I'm certain he'd love to hear some music."

"Well Mrs. Wynkoop," Den began, "I'm going to let some of the other medical staff come in and do their thing now, and after that I'll come back in and check on you and little boy there."

"Gabriel," she stated firmly with a tired smile, "Gabriel Wynkoop."

"We'll be back into see you and Gabriel then."

Den walked out of the room, Lukas and Emil following closely behind. He turned and stared at Lukas, "what did I do wrong now."

"You almost forgot to change your gloves between catching the baby and catching the placenta," Lukas rattled off immediately, "and you didn't have your elbow in the proper position when I gave you the baby, you think you'd have learned to hold a baby by now."

"Whoa dude, harsh," Emil said, his voice cracking slightly, "he's the doc, remember."

Den laughed, "I forgot that was your first birth Emil, I'm surprised you didn't pass out. How you hanging' in there?"

Emil nodded rapidly, "just fine thank you."

Lukas and Den exchanged a look before Lukas pulled Emil to the nearest chair, "you're about to pass out," he told Emil bluntly.

Den pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't pass out on my Emil, I broke enough rules getting you and Lukas in the same room with me. If you pass out, they aren't going to place you into any more rotations for at least a week."

"I'm fine," Emil protested, his face slowly draining of color.

"God damnit, Emil, take some deep breathes," Lukas ordered, "or I'm going to get a phone call from your instructor telling me to come pick you up and take you home. Which would prove very awkward considering we're in the same unit."

Den looked around the hallway and wheeled Emil's chair into an empty room. He quickly switched the oxygen on, and pulled some tubing out of the closet, attaching it to the wall and Emil's nose in a matter of seconds, "breath, or we're going to have a serious issue Emil. I took you under my wing for a reason. Now I know your first live birth is scary, and you don't know what you should be thinking right now. But you have to get a grip on those feelings and force them away. Just don't wind up like your brother over here."

Lukas punched Den in the arm, "you were doing so good until that last bit of bullshit."

Emil smiled and breathed in deeply through his nose, "how many liters am I on right now?"

"14," Lukas answered automatically, "because Den is trying to give you a bloody nose."

"Because I'm trying to get you back on your feet asap man," Den countered, "and judging by those pink rosy cheeks, I did my job."

Standing up, Emil pulled the tubing from the wall and shoved it in his pocket, "I'm fine now, thank you Dr. Den."

Den brushed it off with a wave of his hand, "you're making me feel old with all this doctor crap kid. Just don't let it happen again. I can't recommend you for the NICU if you get woozy over a normal birth."

"No, sir," Emil said firmly, eyes glinting as he steeled himself against his emotions and forced them down, just like the doctor said.

"NICU!?" Lukas demanded as they walked out of the room, "who said anything about the NICU?"

Den laughed as Emil sputtered to defend himself, he loved his job.

* * *

><p>"I need an intubation kit stat!" Matthew yelled over his shoulder as he dropped on his knees next to the victim, who was lying in a pool of blood on the sidewalk, "Kat, now! Sir, are you okay? Can you hear me!"<p>

The body gave no response, but Matthew's keen eyes spotted a slight twitch of the fingers. "And some fentanyl!"

"Right hand!" Kat yelled, thrusting the necessary equipment into Matthew's raised right hand, "flashlight up."

Bella hurried towards them with a syringe of fentanyl, "I have the medicine!"

"Matvey he's not breathing!" Kat shouted, quickly grabbing the man's face and tilting it back, popping his mouth open in the process, "Just do it!"

"Hold that med Bella, see if Ned needs any help right now!" Matthew ordered, ripping the package open and quickly sliding the steel down the unknown man's throat, past his epiglottis, and into his trachea. Kat, noting that Matthew wasn't at anywhere near the proper angle to be doing this, quickly slide the plastic tube down the grove, and Matthew pulled the steel out, cramming it back in the plastic bag and quickly attaching a breathing bag to the man's breathing tube. "Bella get the stretcher!"

Working as a team, Matthew and Kat rolled the man on his side while Bella slide the sketcher underneath him, and Ned clamped a neck brace on him as a precautionary measure. Squeezing the bag again, the team rushed the stretcher towards the ambulance, and after securing everything, Ned jumped out the back and raced around to the driver's seat. Bella gave everything once last check and flashed Matthew a thumbs up, which he returned with a weak smile, squeezing the bag yet again. Bella slammed the doors on the ambulance shut and pounded on them three times. Ned started to drive away just as Bella leapt into the passenger seat, pushing the buttons to activate the sirens while Ned navigated rush hour traffic on the freeway.

Kat was busy taping the man's new IV firmly onto his hairy arm and hooking him up to fluids as she prepared to get vitals, "he's bleeding pretty badly."

Matthew nodded, unable to get the image of the hunk of metal that was supposed to have been this man's car out of his mind. He squeezed the bag again, "Did you see into the car Kat?"

She looked over at him, stethoscope buried in her ears as eh listened to his blood pressure, shaking her head minutely before writing down some numbers and standing up. "Hand me the radio Matthew. Now."

He handed it over, watching cautiously as vital signs flashed on the monitor in the back with them; there was no way this man's blood pressure was that low.

"Where are we headed?" Ned asked, swerving around difficult drivers, "the exits are coming up in four minutes."

"Hetalia General," Kat answered as she spoke into the radio, "Control, this is unit 7, come in Control."

"This is Control. Go Unit 7."

Kat nodded, glad for a quick response, "We are bringing in a man found unconscious at the scene of an MVA. He is field intubated, back boarded, and unresponsive. IV started in right arm, NS running. BP is 84 over 20. Recommendation is Level II trauma. Unit 7 over."

"Unit 7, repeat that blood pressure. Over."

"84 over 20. Repeated 84 over 20 with a manual. Over."

"Unit 7, divert route to Hetalia General as Level I trauma, over."

"Copy that Control. Unit 7 out."

Kat tossed the radio back to Matthew, "did you catch that Ned?"

"Yeah!" Ned called, "be prepared to start compressions on that guy before we get there though!"

"Did anyone other than me see what was in the car!" Matthew burst out, squeezing the bag forcefully.

Bella put her head in her hands, "Matthew please."

Ned looked back at him briefly, "was it actually?"

"What was it Matvey?" Kat asked softly, carefully brushing her fingers over his hand.

"Car seat, Kat," Bella answered shortly, "two of them."

"Okay guys, show time!" Ned called as the hospital came into view. "Kat, I want you on that guy, we all know he's going to code with a blood pressure that low."

Matthew looked at the monitors and shook his head, "I give it 50 seconds; his heart rate is starting to sky rocket."

Bella unclipped her seatbelt and worked her way into the back of the ambulance and began to prep the patient to be taken out the back, "time to straddle the man Kat."

Rolling her eyes, Kat carefully climbed atop the stretcher, keeping herself hunched over to avoid hitting the ceiling and placed her hands firmly over his sternum, where she could feel his rapid heartbeat. "We've got a pneumothorax here!"

Grabbing the radio from Matthew, Bella quickly contacted the emergency room again and relayed the newest information as Ned pulled them up to the doors. Shifting into park, Ned jumped out of the ambulance and opened the back doors quickly, Bella jumped out to assist pulling the stretcher out, and the man's heart beat stopped.

"Code blue!" Kat yelled as she started pumping on the guy's chest, "Code blue damnit!" The stretcher under her rattled and shook painfully as it was wheeled into the harshly light emergency room, where a room had been prepped for the man's arrival. Kat halted her compressions long enough to let Matt breathe twice for the man, then she was back at it, the stretcher bouncing under the strength of her compressions.

"Breathe Kat," Matthew said lowly, his fingers ghosting over her bare arms, "I don't want to do this to you."

Kat let out a deep breath as she continued, doctors and nurses yelling all around her.

"Someone get me a 12 lead on him STAT!" Alfred yelled to his nurses, bursting through the double wooden doors, his white coat flaring out behind him, "and I want him on Ringer's bolus STAT, start another IV if you have to! And someone get me a CBC on him ASAP, I need his H+H people!" Nurses scurried around Alfred to quickly do what he said, and he hurried into the bay area, still slightly amused to see Kat straddling a man on a stretcher with Matt right next to her.

Bella, one of Alfred's most trust EMT's came up to him, "he's got a pneumothorax Alfred, he needs a chest tube, I think that's why his heart is sassing right now. Kat said it was pulling to the left, he might actually have a hemothorax if it was blunt trauma."

Alfred nodded and turned to the only nurse left at his side, Arthur Kirkland, RN. "Get me an immediate chest tube kit, we don't have time for the numbing medication."

Arthur waited, glaring at Alfred with raised eyebrows.

"Oh good god," Alfred moaned, "Please!"

Arthur hurried off, and Alfred ducked into the bay room.

"Arthur is going to get someone killed," Matthew remarked, squeezing the bag two more times and rubbing Kat's sweaty back. "You got this Kat, there's no way this guy would be so bold as to croak now. You've been circulating his blood for almost five minutes now."

Arthur handed Alfred a pair of gloves and the chest tube kit.

"All right, if you don't need to be in here, get the hell out!" Alfred yelled, holding up the kit, "I got work to do!"

Several nurses left the room, as did Ned and Bella.

"Thank you all!" Alfred called as everyone left, pulling the curtain and grabbing the bag from Matthew, "I need you on the other side."

From the other side of the stretcher, Matthew grabbed the bag and pulled the crash cart closer to them, "We might need this."

"Arthur, prep the defib, I'm going to need it after this tub placement."

"You need him stable before you can do the tub Alfred!" Arthur protested, crossing his arms, "any other order is a risk to the patient and is going to kill him.  
>Alfred stopped what he was doing and glared at Arthur, "are you going to do it or not?"<p>

"No."

"Bella!" Matthew yelled, "STAT!"

"Prep the defib," Alfred told her as she hurried around the curtain, rubbing the area where he was going to insert the chest tub down with alcohol. He opened the packages and pulled out the scalpel. "All right, Kat, you're going to need to stop CPR after this round so I can slice him."

"Yes!" Kat said, concentrating on feeling the chest recoil under her hands and the funny tingling under her right hand, "Alfred," she breathed, "I think I'm feeling a heartbeat." Kat stopped compressions and rose up on her knees so Matthew and Alfred could each slide their fingers into the man's hip joints.

They looked at each other and nodded, "You saved him Kat," Matthew said, squeezing the bag again and offering her his hand to get off of him.

"Not so fast Romeo," Alfred muttered, making the first light incision on the man's skin, "I might need her up there if he codes while I'm placing."

Matthew squeezed the bag as Ned came around the curtain on Alfred's side, "Al, they're bringing in the rest of the family in the same MVA."

Alfred gulped and nodded, making the last incision before he pushed the tube through the chest wall.

Blood went _everywhere._

Shaking his head, Alfred pointed the tube at the floor while Ned dashed off to find a container, and Kat watched the monitor for signs of arrest.

Ned handed the container to Bella, who handed it to Matthew, who throw it to Alfred, who placed the chest tube end in it, allowing gravity to do its thing and drain the man's lung space of blood.

"Alfred," Francis, the other ER doctor said quickly, coming around the curtain, "we have two more related traumas coming in, both peds. Who do you want me to call, or should I take over here for you?"

Alfred paused, "Peds?"

Francis nodded, "Yes Alfred, who should I call?"

He licked his lips and took a deep, shaky breath, "Den's unit for sure."

"Alfred," Francis said again, coached him through this difficult process, "I need a NICU team as well."

Alfred sucked in a deep breath and looked at Matthew for help. Matthew gave Alfred a reassuring nod, and Alfred looked back at Francis, "I want Elizabeta's team," Alfred proclaimed, "Francis, please page them both for me, I want to get this man a little more stable before the peds come in."

Francis nodded, "Thank you Alfred."

"You aren't going to actually let him decide those types of things already are you?" Arthur demanded, "Everyone here knows that Vash's NICU team is vastly superior to Elizabeta's team!"

Francis shook his head and hurried away, picking up his phone and dialing Den's number.

"Arthur," Alfred snapped, turning sharply to the man, "I am no longer in need of your services, please vacate this room while I tend to my patient."

Matthew, who was watching the man's EKG told Alfred, "Al, he's threatening to code again."

Alfred turned away from Arthur and examined the EKG closely, "I think that's actually A Fib Matt. Look, the aides attached the wires upside down."

"I like A Fib much better than I like V Fib," Kat joked, accepting Matthew's hand to get off of the man, "his trachea is settling back to normal as well. Nice job Jones."

Arthur hurried away from the room, past the strangely empty beds and shut himself in the supply closet. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down, feet tucking up under him as he stared at the opposite wall, Alfred's harsh words still ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>Den looked at his beeping pager, surprised that another women of his was being admitted for a baby. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Lukas and Emil. "Grab everything you'd need to deal with a peds trauma level 1 and meet me by the nurses' station in three minutes."<p>

Lukas grabbed Emil by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the supply room, where the red colored boxes lined the wall, "you know what to get, now get it."

Four minutes later the three of them were racing down the stairs, laden down with everything Den could need to save a child's life in the E.R. On the way down they met a team from the NICU, smiled at them all before holding the door open for them.

"They called your team as well?" Den asked, striding alongside her.

She nodded, tying her hair more securely around her head, "I sent my nursing student to grab an incubator for the NICU trauma, and Felix to grab everything else I'm going to need."

Den looked back at Emil, who was busying running over scenarios in his mind, "I'll trade my student for Felix."

Elizabeta blinked and looked at him, "are you sure?"

"Felix needs flushed out anyone doesn't he?" Den said lowly and very seriously, "this will just speed up the process. Besides, he watched a birth today and didn't pass out."

Elizabeta whirled on one foot and began walking backwards, letting Den guide her around people, "You, student, give all that stuff to Lukas and come with me. We got a baby to save."

Emil pulled the various packages out of his pockets and thrust them in Lukas's hands, "Yes, ma'am."

"None of that," Elizabeta snapped, "it's Dr.E or Elizabeta. And if you can't remember that, just yell frying pan."

"What?" Emil said in confusion as Elizabeta pulled him down a hallway on the left.

"See you there!" She called to Den, who waved at Emil and gave him a thumbs up.

Lukas poked Den in the back, hard. "What the fu-"

"Den, thank goodness, the peds just arrived!" Francis called out as he advanced from the E.R doors, "MVA, severe lacerations, whiplash."

Den broke out into a run, bursting through the doors as the patient was brought in the E.R doors at the end of the hallway. "I need a history STAT!" he yelled, Lukas tagging behind him as they rushed to the patient's gurney side and quickly began prepping for several tests to be done, "I want 2 IV sites started, one capped, one with Ringers, 20 cc per kilogram people. After that, 5 liters of oxygen, keep that pulse oxy up, and get me a lateral C-Spine scan!"

The EMT's and nursed nodded as they pushed the patient past Den and Lukas into a separate room.

"Den!" Alfred called, stepping out from behind a curtain, "how's it going!"

"We need to stop meeting like this brother," Den said, shaking Alfred's hand briskly, "any history you can give me real quick?"

Alfred shook his head, "Mattie can though, he picked the father up. I'll get him for you."

Matthew came out from the curtain, "Alfred's bagging for me," he explained, "need a history?"

Den nodded, "Yes please Matthew."

"We didn't know there where two car seats in the back. We didn't know we were looking at a car Den."

Den was halfway to the room before Lukas processed he had moved, and was pulling away the curtain. "Hey sweetie," Den said to the little girl, who was crying as people moved over her. Her neck was held uncomfortably in a neck brace, and she had been strapped to a back board, her pig tails caught under her head.

Den carefully worked her hair out from where it was trapped, checking her head carefully for any cuts or bleeding. There were none on the surface, but Den wanted to be sure. "I want a CT scan done as well!"

The girl looked at him, eyes wide and terrified.

"What's your name baby," Den said stroking her cheek and crouching next to her, "I'm the doctor, I'm here to make you feel better."

"Lily," the girl mumbled, "where's daddy?"

Den stroked her face and gave her a smile, "One of my doctor friends is taking care of your daddy right now, just down the hallway. He got a little more beat up then you did."

Lily didn't smile, just grimaced in pain as one of the nurses worked her shoes off her feet.

"How old are you Lily?" Den asked, glaring at the nurse for not being more careful, "where do you hurt?"

"Four," Lily choked out as tears started to pool in her eyes, "everywhere! I want mommy!"

Ever prepared for this sort of situation, Den pulled a brand new teddy bear out of his pocket and tucked it into the crook of Lily's right arm. Den stood up slowly and looked the girl over, fighting the urge to grimace as he forced himself to carefully examine the girl's mangled left hand. He didn't see any way to save it. "I'm going to go ask my doctor friend about your daddy, okay? And I'll get you a nice warm blanket."

Den stepped out of the room and looked at the nurse who had been writing down his ordered, "I want surgery consulted now to see if we can save her hand. If the C-Spine comes back normal, get that brace off her, it's hurting her. Based on the CT scan, we'll know how soon she gets into surgery."

Lukas touched Den briefly on the back, "It's okay. The blood return is still good in 3 of her fingers, there's a chance they can save the whole thing."

"Make sure they save her ring finger," he commented, "I won't be the doctor that ruins the rest of her life for her."

Lukas was spared from having to answer by the site of the last EMT squad coming in, bringing the NICU trauma in. Elizabeta was there the second they were inside, giving orders and looking around for help.

Alfred relieved the EMT who had been doing CPR on the infant, and he reached in with both hands to give compressions and help lift the child into the incubator Elizabeta's star nursing student, Lilly had produced. Emil guarded the baby's head during the transfer, and easily slid his hands under Alfred's to do compressions while they raced to the NICU.

Alfred stood in the hallway, frozen and licking his lips in a frantic sort of way, his hands curling in on themselves and sweating.

Arthur walked up to him with a clipboard and pen, "sign off on this transfer order Alfred. Your patient is stable enough for the ICU."

"I didn't clear him for that," Alfred said through numb lips, the feeling of that baby still fresh on his palms.

"I did," Francis said from the nurses' station, watching Alfred carefully, "he is stable enough to move."

Alfred nodded and scrawled his signature on the paper, "thank you Francis. I couldn't have done that without you."

Lukas poked Den in the side, "they're taking her to C-Spine, Den."

Den nodded and watched his little patient be wheeled down the hallway, where they would probably transfer her wrong and pull out an IV or her oxygen. He laughed to himself and shook his head, "Lukas, get me the number for the orthopedic doctor, my patient has a broken ankle and wrist at the very least."

"Okay," Lukas said patting Den on the back, "I can do that."

* * *

><p>Back in the ambulance, Matthew and Kat sat on the back bumper while Ned and Bella argued with the control center over getting some more consistent radios. Matthew stared at his hands from a long time, and Kat's as well once they wrapped themselves around Matthew's.<p>

"You were great today Kat," Matthew said, "You kept a man's heart beating all on your own."

Kat gave him a ruthful smile, "thank you Matvey, you did very well today yourself."

Matthew held and arm up and let Kat curl herself into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, "you were amazing."

"Get a room you two," Ned told them, coming out of the control center with a box of new radio equipment, "preferably one with a shower and towels."

Bella said nothing to the pair, she just made her way to the passenger seat and sat down, exhausted, "I'm so glad we can go home after this."

"Your place or mine?" Matthew whispered in Kat's ear.

"Yours," she answered immediately, straightening out and stepping into the now cleaned back of the ambulance, "better shower."

Matthew checked his watch, 4:37 PM.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! All right, here's a list of all the things mentioned in this chapter you might not have understood!<p>

"Apgar...good lord." This line is said by our very own Norway himself (Lukas) who works in the OB/NICU floor with Denmark (Den) The tests he's walking about are done at birth and shortly after birth to assess how the baby is doing.

37.9-114-14-59/33-97% This is how vitals are written (yes, we still write things). 37.9 is the temp in C (yes, we use C in America). 114 is pulse. 14 is respirations per min. 59/33 is the blood pressure, and for a newborn THIS IS A HEALTHY BLOOD PERSSURE. 97% is the pulse oxy. Pretty good for a screaming baby

"K Shot" this is a reference to the Vit K shot given to babies at birth with parental approval.

At my hospital, we play music when a baby is born

14L of oxygen in your nose would dry it out pretty quickly, giving you a bloody nose. Not to mention, at this level, you have to humidify the oxygen.

Emil is, of course, Iceland.

The whole intubation scene: Mattie is putting in a fake airway because the patient is unconscious on the scene, having issues breathing (well, we know he stops breathing), and he's doing it halfway as preventative measures, and halfway as this needs to be done to lets this guy live. The med he was going to give is not to be given to a patient who is unconscious/not breathing, because it paralyzes the muscles of the throat to make it easier. When you pass out, that all relaxes, making it much easier.

Unconscious on the side of the freeway, mangled car, pretty safe to assume neck/back injury. hence the body board, neck brace, and log rolling of the patient

Some ambulances actually have phones on them to call ahead to the ER to warn them, but Hetalia General doesn't work like that. All calls go through a control center.

How could Kat tell the guy had a pneumothorax? easy, when she saw his chest, she noticed his trachea was pulling to the side. Classic sign of some kind of pneumothorax. And yes, I have been told you can feel the person's heart beat start back up again if you've been pressing them hard enough

Alfred's orders- He want's a 12 lead EKG because the man is in cardiac arrest. they don't know why. So with this, they can see his heart rhythms and be able to tell if something bad is about to happen. 2 IVs. Yep.

Arthur protesting the defib order. This is something I thought about before I wrote it. Yes, Arthur is right, the man needs to be stable before you go slicing into his chest cavity. On the other hand, the man needed a chest tube. Horribly horribly horribly needed that chest tube. Long story short, I'm not sure which one of them is right, that is up for you to decide guys. Who was right, Alfred or Arthur?

Alfred and Mattie went to the hip joints to test the pulse because THAT IS WHERE YOU CHECK THE PULSE DURING CPR.

A lot of ER docs are not trained in/are scared of taking care of Peds patients, hence when Alfred called Denmark. However, with NICU patients, I'm not totally sure how that works, but I know that the baby is in pretty bad shape.

A Fib vs V Fib. A Fib is a "normal" heart rhythm, which a lot of elderly people live with just fine. V fib is bad. You die. I don't think this happens anymore, but it used to be that if the leads where in the wrong spots, and the heart was basically upside down, A Fib people looked like they were having heart attacks.

Level I trauma. WORST LEVEL.

Stairs are quicker then the elevator people

Den fixing the girls hair: I don't know if you guys have ever been neck braced and strapped to a back board, but when your hair gets stuck it is stuck, and it hurts even worse then everything else that's wrong. Your shoes are taken off very very roughly. And it's cold! And someone will forget you have oxygen hooked up to your nose and pull you away from the wall HARD. OW.

Awww Den being all sweet and thinking that he can't let a little four year old lose her ring finger on her left hand.

Alfred isn't good with sick and hurt children, which is why, as you can see, he's pretty much shutting down in the middle of the hallway during an emergency.

Well, that's the end of the notes for this chapter, see you for next chapter!


End file.
